Kiss Me
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: **SPOILER ALERT** "Boredom. And to Patrick Jane out of boredom , nothing better than some crazy plan that made people confused , for only after to understand the purpose. But plan on what? There was no new case with the FBI , just paperwork just in case they had closed that evening . So who would be chosen to take Patrick's boredom ?" A little AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

* * *

Since he bought his trailer, Jane spend nothing more than the time required in the FBI . He was loving his new "home ". Everything was very practical , easy, fast ... Without complications . That was perfect!

But it was also very lonely , after all, you could not receive many visits within that small place .

On a beautiful night, the full moon lit the trailer surpassing the windows opposite Jane's bed . Insomnia .

The moon was almost giving way to sun , and nothing to get sleep . Boredom .

And to Patrick Jane out of boredom , nothing better than some crazy plan that made people confused , for only after to understand the purpose .

But plan on what?

There was no new case with the FBI , just paperwork just in case they had closed that evening .

So who would be chosen to take Patrick's boredom ?

Already knowing the answer , a big smile crosses his lips.

He gets up , prepare a good cup of tea , as was usual, and after a very long shower , he puts his best clothes and finally goes to the FBI office .

- Morning Lisbon ! - He greets her with the biggest smile in the world

- Good morning , Jane ... What happened to you ?

- Nothing, I'm just glad this beautiful morning ... Aren't you ? - He asked

- Well .. I'm normal. Why is all joy , huh ?

- If I tell you a secret , Lisbon ... you promise not to tell anyone ? - He whispered so only she could hear

- Of course Jane ! We're friends , you can tell me anything ...

- Ok , I ... - he motioned with his hand for her to approach him , and she did so, curious - I think ... - he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear - I think I'm in love !

Lisbon was startled by the news ... Jane ? In love ?

- Wow ... - she said - That is cool , Jane . I'm happy for you ... - although his words in her heart , Lisbon felt it would explode in jealousy. She turned back to his desk , before he saw it in her eyes .

- Wait, wait - he pulled his rolling chair back , and she stopped in front of him - I need help!

- Excuse me?

- I need help! You know?! It's been a while I'm off the market ... I do not remember how to do these things .

- Jane , I'm not the best person for the job ... Get help from Cho - she replied harshly

- Meh , Cho already have plans for tonight , and besides , I only trust you , Lisbon .

- Oh, yeah ! And what makes you think I don't have plans for tonight , huh ?

- Do you have plans for tonight ?

- I. .. - she lowered her head - no ... But what makes you think I want to spend my Friday night with you ?

- Please Lisbon ! - He asked sweetly

- I hate you Jane ! - She said and then turned to his desk again

- This was a "yes " ? - He smiled hopeful

- Yes , damn it!

- Okay .. I'll stop by your house at nine o'clock ... Put some dress, please

- Okay . Do not be late !

Step 1 : Complete!

...

Nine o'clock Patrick Jane parked the car he rented that afternoon , in front of the house of Teresa .

He takes the back seat of the car a bouquet of red roses , then walks to the door and rings the bell .

And there she was ... On a dress and beautiful !

Patrick was speechless when he saw her . Of course , she realized ...

- Good evening Jane - she said without showing much animation

- Good evening, Teresa ! - He smiles and hands him a bouquet of flowers - Wow, you look ... Beautiful ! - Teresa smiled .

" Since he's not in love with me, at least I know he thinks I'm pretty ... " she thought .

Teresa was reluctant to go at this "test" dinner with Jane . She did not know if could handle seeing him practice flirting with her, but knowing that would be directed to another person .

But if she refused, he would probably "read" it and find out that she loved him , then decided to accept .

Even if it meant that she would end crying while eating a bowl of ice cream on the couch in her living room.

- Come in! I'll put the flowers in a jug - she invited with the most fake smile in the world

- Thank you ...

She arranged the roses in a jug and put the centerpiece of the room , an then they came out .

- You're doing great so far ... - she said when the silence in the car was already embarrassing - But try talking more along the way ... Make some jokes maybe.

- Thanks for the compliment ... and for the tip . But I don't know if the woman I 'm in love like my jokes ...

- Yeah, they are a bit bland even ... - she said trying to sound nonchalant - Although , if she's in love with you too, she 'll probably laugh at your jokes ...

- Really? You laughed at the jokes of your boyfriends ?

- In the first meeting ? Almost always ... Some of them were really funny - she was thoughtful for a moment remembering some of her boyfriends and sighed in order to make Jane jealous .

" Oh, c'mon Teresa " she thought, " He 's in love with another woman , do you think will be jealous of you ?! "

They arrived at the restaurant and Patrick comes out fast of the car to open the door to Teresa, who thanked him smiling .

The place was very romantic and stood on the roof .

The lights were low and there was a single bulb in a chandelier above each two places table . The walls around the room were glass , giving an amazing view of the city .

Patrick pulled out the chair for Teresa to sit , and then the waiter came to collect the orders . Pasta and an expensive wine.

- So... - Teresa began making conversation - Who is this mysterious woman?

- Mysterious woman ? - Patrick played the silly

- You know ... The woman you 're in love ... Who is she ?

- Ah , yes ... It is not mysterious ...

- Is she FBI ?

- Yes , she works there ...

- Is she Kim ? - She asked

- Why do you think it's Kim?

- Oh , you know ... You two kinda ... They had a "thing " on the island ... I thought ... I don't know ...

- Hmm .. Got it .

- But then , is she ?

- Many questions , Lisbon ... Shouldn't you be teaching me how to behave myself ? - He ran away from her quest

- Argh ! If I knew who she was , I could help you more ... - argued

- Okay .. I'll tell you what you need to know to help me . She is beautiful . Very beautiful ... Her smile is ... Awesome! She is a bit angry and bossy . But it is the most amazing woman I 've ever met ...

- Ok - Lisbon swallowed - you guys ever spoke , or ... ?

- We've talked already ...

- Well , so will be easier then ... You'll have what to talk about over dinner , that's good !

The order arrived and they ate almost in silence , except for times that Teresa swallowed nodes in his throat and gave tips for Patrick .

- And this song is dedicated to young couples ... - said the singer , and then the song Kiss Me from Sixpence None The Richer began playing .

- You can also take her to dance if the restaurant that you take her, have music - she said, inevitably remembering when she and Jane danced More Than Words .

- Help me to train ? - He asked , already getting up and reaching out his hand , inviting her to dance

- What? Dancing ? No, Jane , this is too much! - That she could not bear .

- Oh, please , Lisbon ! - He made a face like a abandoned dog

- One song and then we'll go! - she said widening Jane's smile.

Both were to the center of the dance floor holding hands , and when they got there , Patrick spent his hand on her waist and she rested her head spontaneously on his shoulder .

kiss me  
( Kiss me ) out of the bearded barly nightly  
Beside the green green grass  
Swing swing ( swing swing )  
Swing the spinning step  
Those shoes you wear and  
I will wear dress

- I should say something during the dance ? - He asked

- With a song like that you could ask for a kiss - she said , but regretted the moment the words left her mouth

kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and  
Make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So , kiss me

- Kiss Me? - He asked . Teresa turned her head away from his shoulder , and looked in doubt . "what did he just said?" She thought

- Excuse me ?

- Kiss Me !

- No! - She turned away from him - no , you're out of line , and ... You know what? That wasn't a good idea , I need to go ...

- Teresa , wait! - He grabbed her arm preventing her from leaving

- Let me go, Jane ! If you knew ... - her eyes were beginning to flood with tears stubborn

- Teresa , I think you are the one who doesn't know ... - she stopped to pay attention - I'm not in love with another woman ...

- No?

- No!

- Then why are you doing all this? Why did you bring me here ?

- Because I'm not in love with other woman, Teresa ... It's with you !

- What?

- I'm in love with you !

- Jane , I ... I. ..

- Shh ... - he placed his index finger on her mouth - don't say anything now, just ... - he leaned over her, passed his hand behind her neck , pulling her closer.

She didn't reject him , so he moved closer and touched her lips with his own , in a gentle kiss .

Teresa in turn , raised her hands to the golden curls of Patrick and deepened the kiss , sweet and tender .

As much as their desire was to remain there, the air and the doubts make them pull away from each other.

- Jane ... ?

- Yes , I know ... It's all very confusing . But can we leave the questions for later ? I want enjoy this dance with you ...

- Ok !

kiss me  
Beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me  
Out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and  
Make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon sparkling  
So , kiss me

- I love you Teresa ! - He whispered in her ear

- Guess that answers my questions - she said and leaned his forehead against his

- So kiss me !

* * *

**N/A: So... Do you guys like it?**

**That was a fanfic that I wrote in portuguese and translate after. I hope you've enjoyed!**

**Let me know what you think in a review, please! :)**

**Kisses **

_Lola Carvalho_


End file.
